That Devil Twin
by BluMoonKittyKitty
Summary: Sequel to 'That French Boy'. AU where the host club wasn't created, and Tamaki and Kyoya never met. Not completely necessary to read That French Boy, but it is recommended.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! As promised, here's a sequel to your favorite some-fluff-some-angst fic, That French Boy!**

**I would suggest that if you haven't read That French Boy that you read it before reading this, so you can know both sides of the story. I hope you enjoy! **

**Without further ado, I give you That Devil Twin!**

* * *

Kyoya and Kaoru.

Who would have thought they would become a thing?

The person who was least shocked was Hikaru, which shocked Kaoru. And now, as he thought about it in the cool spring air outside of his mansion, he began to wonder. He wondered about his brother, about their highly amusing YouTube videos, and about his boyfriend.

He didn't wonder too long, as Hikaru had called his name. "Kaoru, I have an idea for a video!"

Kaoru grinned and got up quickly from his spot on the bench beside the pond. He watched the ripples in the water from the turtles Hikaru and Kaoru had bought for a moment before he ran inside, following his excited brother.

* * *

Kaoru couldn't sleep. His mind was alive with thoughts and he was so confused, and even as the warm mass of Hikaru slept next to him, he couldn't find that same comfort. His mind kept wandering to their video.

_"Hikaru, are you sure this will even get views?!"_

_"Trust me, Kaoru. Everyone loves twincest. It would be helpful if we had a sort of ladies' entertainment club at our school." Hikaru pressed the record button and Kaoru gulped. He was getting closer and closer. He knew he had some sick feelings for his brother, and he hoped the neediness in his kisses didn't give that away._

_They pulled away for barely two seconds before connecting again. Their first kiss had been a bit unsteady, but this one was much more sure. Their lips moved in sync with each other's and their tongues battled for dominance, though Hikaru won pretty quickly._

_And the rest was hazy to him._

* * *

Kaoru knew as soon as he saw Kyoya at lunch that he had to tell him he found out he loved Hikaru. He put on his regular mask and sat down next to his boyfriend, beaming. "Oh, Kyo-yaaaa~" he sang, remembering their bet that if the boy didn't score higher than the blond he would have to prank call someone of his choice.

The look on Kyoya's face in mid-bite was priceless. Apparently he remembered their bet, too.

"Kaoru, _please _don't make me do this," Kyoya pouted. Kaoru inwardly giggled at his out-of-character pouting.

"Too late babe, we made a bet," he smirked.

He watched Kyoya pull out his phone with fumbling fingers. He listed off the number to call in a monotonous voice, smirking. Kyoya didn't need to know whose number it was; it was the blond genius/idiot's himself. He noted how his boyfriend's fingers trembled as he typed in numbers. Finally he took the phone for himself and dialed the last few numbers, handing the phone back. "When they pick up, ask them if they want to have buttsex."

"What?! That's absurd."

"Just do it."

Kaoru watched Kyoya's facial expression change. Obviously someone had picked up, because he blurted "Do you want to have buttsex?!" out quickly. He did all he could not to roll on the floor laughing. "That was _awful_!" Kyoya complained as the twin tried to calm his laughter.

* * *

"Kaoru, where are you going?"

"Just meeting up with Kyo-chan, Hikaru."

"Alright. If you need me, I'll be at the coffee shop with Suoh. I don't know why, but he's kinda growing on me."

Kaoru nodded and left the mansion, getting in a limo. He had sent Kyoya an urgent text. He decided he needed to tell his boyfriend what was going on. It's better to tell him than for him to find out.

The ride was short, and Kaoru got out of the car. He told the driver to wait around the block. This wouldn't take long. He didn't want to stay longer than necessary. Kaoru saw Kyoya and walked over to him, kissing his cheeks and giving a small 'hello'. They walked in silence for a while, before Kaoru cleared his throat. "What is it, Kao?" Kyoya asked much gentler than normal.

_Spit it out. Just say it. _He played with his hands nervously. "Um, Kyo," his voice was shaky, "I don't know how to say this." He calmed his nerves with a deep breath. "I'm sure you know of my twin, and our profession, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, last night we did a different kind of video."

"Like what?"

"We made out..." he said after a few seconds.

The shock on Kyoya's face came and left in a split second. "Is that all?" he asked, as though upset and relieved at the same time.

_Say it! _"N-no. I meant to tell you...I love him, Kyo. Not just like a brother. I really, _truly _love him."

Kaoru could almost cry at the change in Kyoya's emotion. It turned from slightly hurt but still relieved, to crushed in an instant. He kissed the boy's lips softly, with a quiet "I'm sorry." he walked back to the car.

* * *

He tried to muffle his sobs with a pillow as he hid up in his room. He watched the video over and over. It seemed so...real. So genuine. But...it wasn't. It would never happen, and Kaoru knew that. By the time he was done crying, his head was pounding and he could barely breathe. He couldn't even stand.

Things weren't looking good for the orange-haired boy.

* * *

**What do you guys think of it so far? Love it? Hate it? I love feedback!**

**~Blu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'll make this short and sweet since you probably want to get on with the story! I'm going to start writing for Kuroko's Basketball, since that's my current obsession. Any fans of KnB, be looking out for new fics by me!**

* * *

It had been three weeks, four days, and six hours since Kaoru told Kyoya the truth.

Three weeks, three days, and three hours ago Kaoru called Kyoya. Kaoru talked mostly, and Kyoya just nodded his head and agreed.

_"Kyoya," Kaoru said sternly, or at least as sternly as he could manage with his shaky voice. "We need to talk."_

_"About what? Your disgusting love for your brother?" That was a low blow, even for him. Kaoru's voice trembled._

_"Kyoya, listen. I was hoping maybe we could still act like we're dating. You know, pretend a little. I don't want to worry Hikaru."_

_"Do I have a say in this?"_

_"Yes. If you don't want to, then-"_

_"I'll do it. But I won't pretend." Click. The line went dead._

* * *

Kaoru had gotten up to prepare for school earlier than Hikaru. He slipped out of bed, rushing off to the guest bedroom with a set of clothes. He didn't want to be changing when Hikaru woke up.

He didn't return to their room that morning. Instead he met his brother in the car, both of them having skipped breakfast. Hikaru looked worried for his brother, but it didn't show much.

That day Kaoru was hanging out with Kyoya a lot more than usual, and when he wasn't with Kyoya he was alone somewhere else. This kept happening every day, worrying Hikaru. What exactly was going on with his brother?

It was almost anticipated when Kaoru completely moved into the guest bedroom. Hikaru could feel it coming. Kaoru moved his dresser, his desk, his clothes...

Hikaru was losing his brother to an Ootori.


	3. Chapter 3

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"Kaoru had to give Kyoya credit. He was pretty strong. He thought about how it would be to fake date Hikaru, but soon realized that that was his life. Brotherly love was just like fake affection. So in a way, now he was sharing the pain with the Ootori./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"But he didn't want that./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"He was on the phone with said boy, having a pretty good discussion when Kyoya said, "Kao, I think we need to end this."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""End what? This call? Yeah, it is pretty late," Kaoru replied, casually glancing at the clock. It was around one o'clock in the morning on a school night, after all./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""No, not the call. Our sort-of relationship."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"He paused, shocked. All he could manage to get out was, "Why?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""It just isn't working."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""Oh."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"A sigh came from Kyoya and Kaoru spat his thought into the phone without thinking. "I guess I need a new distraction."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"Kaoru immediately felt horrible. Why hadn't he stopped himself from speaking? /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""What do you mean to say, that I was just a distraction to you?!" Kyoya yelled. Kaoru's face fell into a frown. He hadn't meant for this to happen./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""That isn't what I-" he tried to explain but was cut off./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""No, it's emexactly /emwhat you meant. Don't hide it. If I was just a fucking distraction, you should have used cigars or drugs to keep your mind occupied, not a human being with actual feelings!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""Babe-"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""Don't call me babe. Don't even talk to me," and with that the other line went dead silent./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"Needless to say, neither of them slept well that night./p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"Kaoru stood outside Hikaru's door, wringing his hands nervously. He wanted to knock, to ask to come in, to sleep in the same bed as him again.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""Kaoru?" Kaoru hadn't even noticed the door had opened./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""Ah, Hikaru? Can I stay in here tonight?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"Hikaru pulled him inside the room, hugging him tightly. Kaoru blushed. "I could hear your phone call," he mumbled softly. "I'm sorry..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"He hugged him back, his eyes watery. "Why weren't you asleep?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""I couldn't sleep."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""Oh..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"Kaoru had mixed emotions about sleeping with Hikaru pressed against him, what with knowing how disgusting his feelings were. His thoughts kept jarring him awake just when he felt sleep overcoming him and he kept tossing and turning. He woke Hikaru up from it, and Hikaru was usually a pretty heavy sleeper. "Mmm, Kaoru...go to sleep..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""Sorry, Hika. Can't sleep."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""Mmm..." and the boy was already asleep again./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"Kaoru hadn't managed to get about an hour of sleep the night him and Hikaru slept together. Ever since that, Hikaru had managed to stumble his way to Kaoru's room every night and curl up next to him, as if they were twins again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"Then it happened./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"Kaoru was on his bed, doing his homework, when a thump sounded from the other side of his door. Soon Hikaru came in, stumbling and tripping over his own feet. "Hika? Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"He shrugged with a hiccup, sitting on the bed facing him. Kaoru could smell the alcohol on his breath from there. "Hikaru! Have you been drinking?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""A little," he admitted without his usual stubbornness./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""Why?!"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"But Hikaru didn't answer this question. He was crawling towards his brother, his eyes bloodshot. Kaoru backed himself up against the wall, watching him with wide eyes. "H-Hika? What are you...?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"By now Hikaru had him straddled. Kaoru looked down, blushing darkly in embarrassment for his thoughts. Hikaru leaned close to his cheek. "I want you," he whispered./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""Wh-what?..."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;""You heard me," he growled possessively. He had both their shirts off in a matter of seconds, Kaoru pinned down on the mattress beneath him. Hikaru pulled him up for a kiss, not wasting his time in forcing his tongue beyond his brother's. Kaoru moaned, his arms around his neck. Hikaru pulled his jeans off in a hurry, Kaoru following suit. /p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"Steadily Hikaru's kisses got lower and lower. Kaoru's moans formed into screams of delight, and the salty taste of sweat was all Kaoru could taste. He sighed in both happiness in despair. Hikaru had been drunk...did this mean anything?/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;" /  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"Kaoru woke up the next morning, naked. He was curled up in Hikaru's arms and did his best to crawl out of his arms without waking him. He succeeded; Hikaru was practically dead thanks to the alcohol. He walked across the cold floor to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. He stared at himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess and his face was paler than usual. But what really caught his eye was the hickey on his neck./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"He gasped audibly. emWhat /emwas that?! His heart beat faster. His head started to pound. He couldn't even imagine what he was supposed to do about this./p  
p style="font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 15.800400733947754px;"So he did what any normal person would do. He decided to hide it with his collection of ugly Christmas turtlenecks./p 


End file.
